Small household electrical appliances, in particular small kitchen appliances, various types of food cookers, such as fryers, contrivances for preparing `polenta` and the like foods, are well known in the art.
Some of these appliances include a heating plate having a heating element built therein and temperature control devices comprising, in general, a thermostat unit for controlling the temperature of the plate. In other cases, control of the temperature is achieved by means of a timer which cuts off power the supply when a given time is elapsed. Moreover, devices are known which include a vane means for mixing foods while cooking.
Thus, by way of example, one appliance for preparing the `polenta` food, consists of a container to be put over a heat and to which a support is attached at the opening edge of the container for supporting a motor which drives the mixing vane.